Start of Something Beautiful
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: COMPLETE: Lily and James fight. A lot. Ok, they're almost the biggest rivals at Hogwarts. But what will happen whe they accidently (and I do mean accidently) get locked in the same room for an afternoon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
"Go to hell, Potter!" Lily was furious.  
  
"Bite me, Evans!" James was too. He was turning red rather quickly.  
  
"Potter, you're a really big dumb ass to think that I'd laugh."  
  
"At least I'm not a witch with a capital "B"!"  
  
James and Lily were at it again and with it cam the Gryffindor migraines. They fought often. However, even if both Lily Evans and James Potter refused to admit it, everyone knew the fights were to cover their emotions. Hardly a person who saw them could disagree. They were meant for each other.  
  
Lily Evans was rather livid towards james. He had caused all her clothes to be like butter. Ever piece of clothing she owned would slip from her grasp and she couldn't hold it long enough to put it on. James always pulled pranks and things like that on Lily. He believed it to be yet another way to hide his feelings. But all saw through it.  
  
"Potter, if you ever touch my stuff again, I'll blast you into outer space. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever, Evans. You know I have to do this. It's my life to bug yours."  
  
"But you know that I'd do it. I would and I will if you force me to."  
  
"Whoa. I'm really scared now. Red-head's out to get me," he laughed.  
  
James was ready for her. She could have done anything to him. Yet she wasn't expected to do this. First, she cast a bubble that set on her; an anti-prank spell. Then, she waved her wand and there James stood in the middle of the Common Room in his pin-strip boxers.  
  
"Damn you, Evans! Wingardium Leviosa!" and smoke shot at her. Once it reached her, it bounced off, hit James and he began to float in the air.  
  
"Rictusempra! Engorgio! Inverta Statur! Expelliarmus!" The spells flew at her and shot back at James' own body. Now, he was in his boxers, laughing from invisble tickling, enlarged, upside down, and wandless.  
  
"Evans! Hahaha-what did you-hahaha-do-to-ha-yourself-hahahahahaha?"  
  
"Mirror spell, Potter. Reflects any spells that you send at me! Plus, I know once, or rather, if, you get down, you'll want revenge. However, don't bother. I'm leaving the spell on. It also works against Zonko's, too." And she left James half buff and lauging raggedly in mid-air. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Potions was the first call, but before potions was breakfast. As the students filled into the Great Hall, an explosion came from the Slytherin table. Snape and Malfoy each held a smoking goblet, which had backfired its contents onto its owners. Snape and Malfoy ran out of the great Hall; Malfoy drenched in pumpkin juice and Snape soaked in milk. At the Gryffindor table, four highly annoying boys were laughing their fool heads off. They consisted or James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. The Marauders. They were famous for their joke playing childish pranks; particularly on the Slytherins and on lily. James cast most of her pranks.  
  
"Figures! He couldn't get to me so they got to Malfoy and Snape." Lily said.  
  
And it was left at that. Breakfast, other than that, passed by very quietly. Nothing else very eventful took place and no more explosions.  
  
After breakfast, Lily ran up to get all her books. Then, she ran back down to the dungeons. She ran as fast as her long swift legs could carry her body. She feared being late for potions. Their potions teacher was very strict. Well, with the Gryffindors, that is. Anyway, she had never been late before and, worst of all, she didn't intend to start now, especially with potions. The bell rang as she got in. She went to take her seat.  
  
"Miss Evans. You're late. Students shall be in their seats by the bell. 5 points."  
  
The Slytherins all chuckled at Lily's misfortune and she took her seat. The Marauders, especially James, seemed quite furious as Snape and Malfoy laughed the hardest of them all. However, they did pay the price. They were to make a growing potion. As Snape and Malfoy turned, Sirius, upon James' instructions, added an extra ingredient. This ingredient changed the growing potion to a couples potion. At the end, The Marauders had to stifle laughs as Snape and Malfoy drank it and put their arms around each other. They stayed back for the cure, as did James and Lily to clean. The last to leave was Lily following James 2 seconds away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
As Lily rounded the corner, what she saw surprised her slightly. James was going down a side hallway in the dungeons rather than straight out and in the corner, Malfoy and Snape were removing an orange detour sign that had blocked the real exit.  
  
"Potter! You're going the wrong way! Potter? Potter!" He didn't answer.  
  
She continued to run down the hall. She got to a room, then a garage type door slammed down. She was locked in the room.  
  
"Evans?" The familiar voice came from the darkest corner. Out popped the tall boy with messy black hair and round glasses that Lily could sometimes strangle in frustration, James Potter.  
  
"Potter, I tried to call to stop you, but I was too late."  
  
"Well, looks like we're stuck here. The door won't open."  
  
"What? You've got to be kidding me. We're trapped?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very sorry to say that we're stuck here."  
  
"This is your fault, you know? It's you that's to blame."  
  
"What? How do you figure that one, Miss Evans?"  
  
"You caused the explosion at breakfast. Then in potions, the mix-up-"  
  
"Hey, you can't prove I or my friends did that."  
  
"You were laughing before anything happened. You knew what was coming. The only way to know was if you guys rigged it."  
  
"So what? Why are we here, then? I came this way because of the de-"  
  
"Detour sign that Lucius and Severus were pulling away when I came running down here to tell you what happened."  
  
"Damn it! Malfoy and Snape! Those two are dead meat!"  
  
"So, like I said, it's your fault we're here, Potter."  
  
"I only did that potion thing because of the points taken away."  
  
"And this morning? What the hell was your motive then?"  
"Well, I just didn't think they put on enough after shave."  
  
"Ha! Fagot! Now, why on earth were you sniffing them?"  
  
"I-um-well, I-er-we-oh, just forget it. Who cares? It was till pretty funny."  
  
However, she hadn't laughed. Lily looked around and studied her surroundings. There was a window, four walls, a ceiling, a box written "FRAGILE," herself and James Potter. She could scream. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
"Why in the bloody hell did I have to land, locked in a dark dungeon room with Potter? I'm being punished, aren't I?"  
  
"Hello? I'm right here, Evans. Remember? I heard you."  
  
"I don't care if the people in China heard me! At least then, someone would know we were here."  
  
"Well, we're here. Let's look in the box. Maybe something can help."  
  
They began to look through the carton cube. They found paper, wood, an old lollipop, matches and a marker. That's all.  
  
"Hey, Evans? Rip up that box. We can put it with the paper and wood and make a fire."  
  
"You know what? That's a good idea. At least we won't freeze with that open window and the snow can be melted to water to drink."  
  
"Keep about three sheets of paper. With the floor tiles, we can play chess. Just shape the paper into circles and mark the names. We can do something."  
  
"Wow! Two ideas in one day? Sure you didn't hurt yourself, Potter?"  
  
Even he couldn't help but laugh. Soon, they were both laughing not at, but with each other. A moment for the books, that was.  
  
"Hey, Potter, how long to you think the fire is going to last?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a little bit more. It's hard to say."  
  
"Well, I hope it lasts fairly long. If it doesn't, we have nothing to do. We could use a lighting spell, but it wouldn't do too much good in such a large area. It wouldn't work too well, would it?"  
  
"No, but then again, we're only here, not all over. We only need light here, no?"  
  
"Yeah, you actually do have a point. God! Three times. This is scary."  
  
"Well, they say when desperate times call for desperate measures and push comes to shove, a person's true colors show through."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty deep thinking for you, Potter. Well, to date, your little phrase seems to ring truth. It's a push comes to shove situation, as you put it, and I must say, you've never seemed to come through as much as you are this time, Potter."  
  
"Hell, screw "Potter" and "Evans." We're grown-ups-"  
  
"Well, one of us, anyway."  
  
"As I was saying, we're grown-ups. We can use each other's first name. James. Lily. See, it's not that hard."  
  
"Can't be. You figured it out, James!" They laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
They sat there 5 hours later. They had played nearly six games of chess. The room was pretty quiet. The fire had gone out minutes ago. They had run out of firewood, paper and cardboard to feed it and the matches were no good with nothing to light. James was looking around through the window. He heard a whimper.  
  
"Lily, are you alright? Is something, besides being her, wrong?"  
  
Her teeth chattered. She had a bluish color. "I'm just a little cold. Didn't bring my winter cloak like you. Forgot dungeons were so cold," she joked.  
  
James walked over to Lily, who sat against the wall, and took off his cloak.  
  
"No, James. You'll freeze to death. It's too cold. You're shaking already."  
  
"Don't you worry yourself over me, Lily. I'll be just fine," he shook.  
  
"James. Come sit here. My turn for an idea. Take off tour dress cloak."  
  
They took them off and shivered to the chilled bone.  
  
"Here, come sit next to me. I've got a little muggle plan."  
  
"What are you thinking, Lily? And, please let it be good."  
  
"It's simple. Body heat. If we sit together, our body heat will help keep each other warm. Pull the three layers over you. That'll trap the heat. See, now, tuck your knees into your chest. Good. Now, put your arm around my back and I'll put mine around your neck. See warmer already."  
  
A joke washed over James' face. Sure, he could feel the new heat from the extra layers. However, this wave came over him when he wrapped his arms around Lily. What was this feeling? Absolute comfort and a sense of security. He felt a warm good feeling.  
  
Lily was in a state of shock. First of all, she couldn't believe she told James Potter to put his arm around his body. Second, she couldn't, for the life of her, understand this strange, warm, fuzzy feeling. She liked having James' arms around her waist. It just felt right. She shivered and James just held her closer and tighter. She almost passed out. She was feeling faint and weak in the stomach. It was strange. It was like the feeling before the Transfiguration final exam. WAIT! Did she have the butterflies over James Potter? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
"Here you go, Lily."  
  
"What's this, James? Looks like a thick disc. Hey! James, you sneak!"  
  
"Yeah, it's a cookie. Eat it. It'll be fresh. Got it at breakfast. Lunchtime isn't it?"  
  
"Don't you have one? What'll you eat? You'll stave."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about me. I'll me f-"  
  
"Wait! Give me your wand, James. 'Engorgio.' There, you take half and I'll take half, but each half is the size of one original."  
  
"Not bad, Lily. Good plan. Now I see why you get such great marks."  
  
"James, please? Besides, if I was really that smart, I could have gotten us out by now."  
  
"Wait! 'Accio parchment.' Now, Lily, write a help note quickly."  
  
"Oh, I get what you're doing. Levitate to a teachers room."  
  
"Exactly, now write. You'll have to levitate it. I can't do charms."  
  
"I've seen your work James. Trust me. I know you suck a charms."  
  
"Well, Lily. Thanks for putting it so delicately. I'm touched."  
  
"Absolutely. No problem whatsoever. You're welcome, James."  
  
In all their depression and sadness, Lily and James looked into each other's faces and had a good belly laugh. Once the two of them stopped laughing, Lily began to write.  
  
"Finder: we are trapped in the first hall to the left in the dungeons. We cannot get out. We've been locked in. Please come. Lily Evans and James Potter."  
  
"Right, now send it to the teacher quickly, Lily."  
  
"No, wait. 'Avadio Snape.' 'Avadio Malfoy." There, now we can send it."  
  
"Hang on, what did you do to it?"  
  
"James, you don't pay attention. It will now avoid both Snape and Malfoy so they can't stop it. Pretty good. 'Wingardium Leviosa.'" 1 Hour Later.  
  
"Children." Dumbledore stood at the door. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Sir, Lucius and Severus locked us in by making us believe we had to detour in this direction. Lily came to try and warn me and then we both got trapped, Professor."  
  
"Well, we shall tend to them. Come along, you two."  
  
Lily and James soon went back to normal, but after seeing that side to him, her crush on her future husband had begun! 


End file.
